


Hallows' Eve

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alpha Mpreg...?, Angst, As in Alphas can impregnate anyone?, Drama, Even other creatures? Like vampires..., Fantasy, Humor, Lycans, M/M, Mpreg, Rape (Not Takaba this time), Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When vampire Takaba Akihito stumbles across an injured wolf, he goes against all his kingdom's laws and decides to take it in. Unbeknownst to him, the witty vampire has sealed his fate as the injured wolf happens to be the Werewolf King Asami. And much to his dismay, the Alpha grows attached , not willing to let his new pet out of his sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By now, the rain had almost washed the dark soot and ash for his body. He was just covered in a thick, muggy dark residue. The leaves that fell from the tree stuck to him, and an awful stench procured from his loose clothing. He was thankful that he was hidden away within the thick brush of the woods, no one could see him. No one could find him, ambush him or hurt him. That latter was not such a concern earlier in the year, however, as of recent, his kingdom had engaged in war with enemy lands. By now, it was all too common for spies and lurkers from other countries to make their way into this land.

And as countless deaths riddled the area, the queen became very suspicious and concerned for her people. Months ago, she sent out a decree to her subjects. They were ordered to bring those to her they found suspicious, those who were possible candidates for treason and espionage. Amongst her list, were the creatures that she harbored hatred for the most, the creatures that in the past, had nearly destroyed her kingdom. Werewolves and Lycans, and by now she lumped them in the same category.

As a half vampire, she naturally loathed them, despised them. And if it wasn't for her father himself being a werewolf, then she'd deny them any passage to the kingdom. The werewolf and Lycan families that resided within the kingdom had been there since her father's reign, so by his law, they had every right to be there. And yes, she tended to loath the majority but over tens and thousands of years, she had made close bonds with some. Still, towards other wolves, those who had unrightfully made their way into the kingdom, she was merciless.

Thankfully, Takaba had never encountered a werewolf. He didn't have to go through the troubles of either capturing it and turning it in, or getting eating by it for trying to turn it in. A vampire of his caliber stood no chance against even the smallest werewolf. He was a toothpick compared to their strength and massive sizes. He had seen the ones in the kingdom, just lurking around in their wolf forms and they weren't exactly anyone's purse puppy. It would be death if ever he encountered one.

Sighing, the vampire continued his short walk. He was clean by now, as the ash puddles were long behind him, mixing with the dirt of the forest ground. The rain still pelted down and soaked his clothes, but by the looks of it, it seemed like the skies were clearing. For the most part, this was a normal evening for him. He'd go the the main city within the inner gates of the kingdom, converse with the queen and her page. After that, he'd go to the pub that he and his friends worked at until the end of his long shift. Then the day would end like this. A long walk through the woods, over the homes of angry sprites, tree folk and fairies that wanted to castrate him for no logical reason. It had something to do with their water supply being mixed with the city's plumage, and since no one else walked this way, he was their victim. After that, he would almost always pass the giant...or was it a troll? What ever it was, it did pushups over the lake, allowing Takaba an easy bridge. He'd just walk over its back as it talked about its day. When it wasn't there, like the present day, Takaba would take the longer way around the lake. Thankfully, he wouldn't encounter anything else strange.

So he walked, quietly. The smell of the wet forest entered his nose, giving him that strange yet calming sense of peace, or connection. The branches and twigs underneath him crunched and cracked as his heavy feet bore down upon them. Their snapping noise brought peace to his ears, and eventually combined with the noise of the light pouring spring from a distance away. Takaba closed his eyes, and continued his peaceful stride. Everything was calm...silent...peaceful.

And then something changed, drastically.

The vampire's senses kicked in, and his nose began to wrinkle. A foreign scent began to manifest itself through the forest, causing the young vampire great alarm. It came from behind him, yet it felt like it was all around him. He stood still in alarm as he looked around, trying to see where it came from. And then suddenly, in the midst of his temporary silence, he heard a growl. A low, menacing growl.

He gasped, nearly stumbled back on his feet and ran. He didn't care what direction he was going in, he just ran. The smell grew stronger with the ever so putrid scent of blood, fresh blood, following behind it. And no, it didn't attract Takaba, it repelled him.

He took another step, and darted towards a different direction but something prevented him from doing so. Before he knew it, he found a leg being stretched out of proportion. He fell and hit the ground with a terrible thud. He rolled around, regaining the slight consciousness that he'd temporarily lost. Slowly, he opened his bright blue eyes and nearly panicked when he did so. Inches away from his face, a large werewolf lay slain, still and motionless. It's mouth remained open, revealing all it's sharp teeth.

Takaba gasped and began to scoot away. He shrieked when he realized the immense amount of blood staining his blouse. He stood and broke into a quick run, pushing past branches and leaves that were in his way. _Faster...Faster...._ He thought breathlessly. The area around him became familiar with every step he took. The clearing was near, he could feel it, practically see it...

The vampire froze dead in his tracks. He reached the clearing, but his sense of peace had escaped him. There by the small pound, stood a very tall, built and menacing werewolf. His dark fur was ragged, riddled with cuts and painted with blood. His claws bore into the ground as he glared at the little vampire. His snout and muzzle wrinkled and a small growl procured within his stomach.

_Run..._ Takaba thought, but the wolf seemed to read his mind. It took a step forward, yet limped as it did so. Blood began to drip from its open wounds, and loud grunts were audible from its gut. The young vampire just stood there, watching its struggle. The wolf took perhaps three or more steps before it panted one last time and fell over. It hit the ground hard, and a puddle of blood began to ooze from its body.

Takaba, against his better judgment, began to walk over to it. His knees trembled , but he got close enough to see that it was unconscious. Harmless. So he knelt down next to it, and put a cold hand on its clumpy fir. By the looks and smells, he guessed it was a werewolf, but it could have of course just been a normal wolf. Regardless of what it was, Takaba figured that if he left it there, it was going to die, like the other one it probably killed. So walking towards it's upper body, he grabbed it by the thick scruff of its neck and began to pull. 

_Wait._ A voice cautioned in his head.  _What are you doing? You know this is treason! If queen Mei finds out you're done for!_ Takaba stopped and considered. He weighed his options. There was a good chance that if he left to warn Mei, then the wolf would've gone by then. Or it would've found him, and eaten him. Maybe if he took it home, he could trick it. It would trust him if he helped it right? 

With that thought in mind, the half vampire used all his might to drag the wolf through the woods and to his small cottage. After that, he cleaned it as well as he could, brushed out its fir and laid it in the living room near the fire place.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

For the next three days, the strange beast remained motionless and asleep. If it weren't for the loud breaths it made in its slumber, Takaba would've believed it to be dead. While he still harbored a reasonable amount of fear for it, he found himself sitting next to it, touching it and even opening its eyelids. He discovered it had large, piercing golden eyes. An unusual and mesmerizing color. Takaba also found himself putting blankets on it, despite the fact that it had a good amount of meat and fur to keep it warm.

Takaba also tried to feet it, but none of his unorthodox methods worked. So he just left it there, sleeping by the unlit fire place, wondering what to do with it. On the morning of the third day, Takaba had just admitted to himself that he'd saved a regular wolf. Not a werewolf, just a large wolf. He decided that that night, he'd take it back into the woods and leave it there. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He arrived to his cottage late that night. The moon had already risen high in the sky. He didn't say a word as he kicked open the door and walked through the threshold into the dimly lit living room. His eyes of course, surveyed the house, eventually resting near the fire place. A and much to his dismay, the wolf was gone. 

_Shit._ Takaba thought and instantly froze. There was something behind him, something bigger, stronger and menacing. He sensed an aura more insidious than the wolf. So chancing his fate once again, he cast a very unnerving look over his shoulder. 

Harsh golden eyes contrasted heavily with his soft blue ones. The vampire lost his breath and took several steps back, but the large, demeaning man approached him even faster. Without a word, a firm hand clutched on to Takaba's thin neck and instantly, the young vampire was suspended into the air, his legs and feet kicking desperately. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his wind pipe began to shut, all the while those menacing golden eyes still glared.

“P...please!” Takaba begged. “I..I..won't hurt_” The man flinched and Takaba fell. He hit the ground, yet stood on his feet seconds after. It took him minutes to catch his breath as the man before him clenched on to a wound on his side. Takaba could see the blood staining through the dirty, white blouse. Takaba could also see other cuts and scars riddling the mans clothing and skin. He must've been the wolf.

_So it is a werewolf...or Lycan._ He thought, feeling a strange sense of comfort. “Hey...” He took a step towards the man and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. He realized that what happened earlier could've meant certain death for him but he took into account that this wolf was distressed. “You're still hurt.” 

The man remained ever silent. He only glared at Takaba. His shaggy black hair ran wild down his face, allowing his bangs to fall down before his forehead. However, Takaba could still tell this man was youthful, and dangerous. He was injured, but still a problem if he felt threatened. Takaba also supposed that at a point, without the ripped clothes and crazy hair, that this man looked presentable and well, quite handsome. Not that he lacked that beauty now, he just looked wild.

“You have my word that I won't hurt you, but you'll hurt yourself if you keep moving like that.” Takaba grabbed his muscular arm. “I fixed your cuts three days ago, but you've probably re-opened them by moving around a lot.” He sighed, seeing as the man was silent. “Let me take you upstairs to treat the rest of your wounds.”

And the werewolf remained quiet as Takaba took him upstairs. He led him to the bedroom where he sat him on the mattress and slowly unbuttoned his ripped polo. It was made with fine stern material, so this man certainly wasn't poor. He took of the blouse and tossed it on the ground. His eyes drifted over the werewolves muscular chest and abdomen longer than they should have. He just found himself marveling at his perfect body.

“I'm sorry.” He spoke quickly upon seeing those golden eyes monitoring his every move. “I just...”

“It's fine.” The man spoke. His voice was deep and focused. He eventually looked away from the vampire and allowed him to treat his wounds. Takaba rubbed medicated cloths upon the sores, bruises, cuts and other disfigurements. The werewolf flinched every so often but other than that he was quiet and still. 

“Are you from around here?”

As usual, Takaba's attempt at casual conversations failed. So he kept his mouth shut until he was finished covering the scars. “I'll wash your shirt...” He took a deep breath. “And your trousers please.” The man rose an eyebrow.

“Off. They're soiled with blood and dirt.” So the werewolf stood without a word. He undid his leather belt and unlatched his button. Takaba supposed he should've looked away, but the man didn't say anything. Plus, Takaba figured that if he was injured anywhere else, he should be able to see so he could treat him.

Off went his trousers and his undergarments, they slipped to his ankles as he stepped out of them, promptly tossing them to Takaba. The vampire caught them, absently though. His eyes had inevitably rested upon the werewolf's massive cock and enormous testicles. Full and immense, Takaba supposed that this werewolf put any man to shame. However, the young vampire didn't feel jealousy or anything of the sort. He instead felt a very warm, and bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach, all the way down to the length of his own cock. A quick arousal had showered over him, causing him to quickly blush and turn away.

“Sorry...” He figured he was making this whole situation stranger than it already was. “You can go to bed now. I'll bring extra blankets if you need them.” He stepped away towards the door. “My name is Takaba, by the way. Takaba Akihito. Breakfast will be ready in the morning.”

The golden eyed werewolf kept his mouth shut as the little vampire scampered away .

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "bitch please, you are not fuking important, i had this account way before you, stop trying to be important, you are fuking not, you fuking disgust me, go and hide, block more people, block more fics, i don't give a damn, retard people sure are scary. :) and my life is waaay better then yours :3 and i don't go hiding or running from the truth..ouch.. hahahah “
> 
> Someone left this comment on my story 'Past Tense'....And they say I disgust them. This person doesn't like my stories, and they left comments like this on fanfiction so I blocked them. They begged me to unblock them after following me to DA. I ignored them. I guess this is what happens when you try to ignore trolls. Is this really a respectful approach if you don't like someone or their stories? It's okay not to like someone or their stories, but to call them a bitch? To be honest, all this trolling is getting to be so much. I might actually just call it quits. I'm so tempted to just delete on my stories. It really hurts being attacked on a person level and I don't even know them. 
> 
> If you want to read the whole thread then here http://archiveofourown.org/comments/14948673. Maybe I'm just over reacting. :S I tend to be really sensitive I guess. "

 

Takaba woke the next day to morning's light. He stretched, rolled off his stiff sofa and slowly trailed his way to the downstairs washroom. After taking a quick bath and fixing himself up for the day, Takaba made a small detour to his yard where he checked the werewolf's clothes that he'd placed on the drying rack the night before. They were dry, yet at the same time, still riddled with dirt and mud. And they were also ripped and filled with holes. There werewolf couldn't possibly put those back on.

 

Trailing into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast, Takaba decided that he'd buy the werewolf new clothes after he ate. He placed a couple of eggs in the skillet and turned the fire on to low. He also decided to throw some meat and toast in there as well. Werewolves liked meat , right? Did they even eat eggs or toast? He was sure they ate anything except chocolate. And raisins.

 

Humming to himself lightly, Takaba fixed a plate and made way upstairs. Feeling a negative sense of courage dawn upon him, the vampire slowly pushed the wooden door open. He stepped through and allowed his eyes to rest on the pale man. He was still sleeping, with the blanket slipping off of his naked body.

 

Blushing the vampire walked a few more feet until he reached the bed where he sat on the mattress. There man stirred but other than that, he remained sleeping. In one hand, Takaba held a plate while in the other he held a knife to spread the butter on the bread. As he sat and gazed at the naked man, he realized there was sweat emitting from his skin. Slightly shocked, he gasped and strangely, that little noise was enough for the werewolf to open both golden eyes.

 

Of course he saw the knife first and even Takaba had to admit, he didn't look very innocent with it in his hand. The werewolf reacted, viciously. Up went the plate, food and knife, flying across the room. Takaba was roughly handled and maneuvered as the man pinned him down to the bed by his arms. The man squeezed Takaba's thin wrists, making it nearly impossible for him to move his limbs from above his head. So in silence, the two stared. Takaba cowered, while the werewolf just seethed. There was a dangerous fire sparking in his warm golden eyes.

 

“You tried to kill me_”

 

“No! I didn't! That was the bread knife, you know to spread butter. I thought you'd be hungry....” Takaba drifted off as the naked man released his arms. The little vampire scampered from underneath the wolf and sat on the far edge of the bed. He decided to just move on, and forget that strange occurrence.

 

“Okay, about your clothes. They're a little messed up, so I'm going to get some from the inner Kingdom today.” The werewolf just sat on the bed, looking at the ground. He didn't say anything so Takaba took this as a chance to scoot closer to him. “And I just noticed that your bandages need fixing and,” He brought a hand up and nervously placed in on the man's head. “You might have a fever.”

 

 

“Hn.” There werewolf took a deep breath and stood. Takaba, had to peel his eyes away to stop gazing at such a perfect, naked body. “I need to leave.”

 

“If you go out now in your condition you'll die, or get attacked by another wolf.” The vampire stood behind the man, who currently stood in front of the window just staring outside. “And what's your name by the way?” It was odd, the werewolf didn't seem to care that he was naked, or anything of the sort. He just turned to face Akihito.

 

“Ryuichi.” He spoke darkly.

 

“Oh! Is that your surname or first name or...um...” The wolf coughed a bit and walked back towards the bed where he sat.

 

“Um...wait right here please!” Takaba scampered away to the bathroom where he retrieved some bandages, and wet towels. He returned to Asami where he proceeded to clean the open cuts and bruises and bandage them back up. After that, he wiped some sweat from the werewolf's skin.

 

He sighed. “I'll be back later, to get you some more clothes. Please be here when I come home, and....get some rest.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The kingdom was still asleep as Takaba scurried through the inner gates of the palace. He had 'Ryuichi's clothes in his hands as he ran down the corridor and into the queen's chambers. He knocked slightly before pushing open the large door. When he received no response, he stepped through.

 

As usual, the queen slept rather restlessly in her black night gown. Her long silky black hair rested like ribbons amongst her shoulders and upon her youthful face. In her arms, the youthful queen embraced what looked like a young boy. He had golden hair, messy, but not nearly as unkempt as hers. She held him close like a mother held her child. His name was Ayase, the only werewolf that she really cared for. A common misconception was that the two were in love, or that they were romantically involved with each other. That was of course, false. Queen Mieyo loved him like a mother would love her child. Though she was just a bit controlling.

 

Sighing, Akihito clapped causing both Ayase and Meiyo to jump. They screamed, scrammed and rolled out of bed. Ayase was the first one to notice Takaba, and of course the queen was the second. “Akihito?” She greeted. “I didn't know you were coming, so early! Why didn't you say anything yesterday?”

 

The vampire grinned and itched his head. “Well I have a dilemma.” Meiyo pushed her hair over her shoulder and approached Takaba. She took the clothes in his hands.

“You need new ones?”

 

“They need to be of the same material. I know I can't find any in the lower kingdom so I was wondering if_”

 

“Of course I have some. Those these seem awfully big for you. Why don't I tailor them?” Meiyo tossed the heap to Ayase and he sleepily caught it.

 

“That's fine!” Takaba beemed. “I'm going to try to grow into them!”

 

“Oh Akihito, you don't have a chance. But regardless, I'll fetch you some bigger ones.” She practically skipped to the large wardrobe in the corner of her room. She rummaged through it and pulled out a large bundle of clothes.

 

“When father, or my brothers decide to come, they tend to leave a lot of stuff. It smells to much like Alpha werewolves and I hate it! So here, they are all yours!” She threw the heavy clothes at Takaba and he nearly stumbled back when he caught them.

 

“Your father or brothers won't mind?”

 

“Well, they did leave them in _my_ kingdom, I can do what I want. They know how much I hate their stench.” She blinked her red eyes and turned back towards Ayase who just stood there. “Oh dear! It's almost time for your bath! And you're starting to stink also! I bought some more perfume for you and a really nice dress I think you'll like.”

 

Meiyo had a very bad habit of dressing Ayase up like a girl. Many said it was because she grew up with seven brothers that would rough house with her and take her toys (They could turn at a young age, she couldn't). Her father, the king, would always buy her dresses to make her feel special. 

 

“I'll have these clothes fixed for you by tomorrow Akihito! Stop by at around noon when I'm dressed!”

OoOoOoOoO

 

When Takaba arrived home, he realized that the man had turned back into a wolf. He was just sleeping by the open window, allowing nature's air to blow on his shaggy black fur. With the new clothes in his arms, Takaba softly nudged what he assumed to be an Alpha, with his foot. It opened its eyes, stood and sniffed him. On all fours it was huge, easily towering over Takaba. He continued to sniff the vampire until he opened his large mouth and licked him. Takaba freaked. He'd never been licked by anything. The wolf just continued until he was pleased and laid back down. He curled up in a large ball and went back to sleep. 

 

“Um...I'm gonna leave these right here for you.” Takaba knelt down and placed the clothes on top of the Alpha. He also chanced his fate and scratched it behind the ears. It's hackles raised and it began to growl. Takaba took a huge leap back. “I'm going to work then. Um, I'll make dinner when I get back. Bye.”

 

It continued to growl even after he shut the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoO

 

Work as usual was exciting, though there was more trouble with the fire place. And like the other day, Takaba ended up walking through the forest covered in ash and there was no rain to wash it all away. He ran past the fairies and to the troll or giant who did his casual pushups over the lake. They conversed for a while until Takaba got to the other side of the shore. He scampered through the trees and to his cottage. 

 

Ryuichi was sitting in the arm chair, still naked, holding a book in his hand. Takaba simply sighed and walked over to the large heap of clothing. He withdrew a stiff blouse and long high quality slacks. The vampire tapped the werewolf's shoulder and placed the clothes in his lap.

 

“Here,” He sat down on the arm of the chair and held the blouse. “If you're not going to dress yourself, I guess I'll have to.” Silence ensued as the little vampire forced the blouse on the werewolf. He buttoned each button carefully until finally his muscular chest was covered.

 

Next of course were the slacks. “Do I have to put those on too?”

 

“Would you like to put them on?” The werewolf cooed darkly, causing the little vampire to blush.

 

“So now you decide to talk?” Takaba managed, jumping off of the arm chair. “Put your own damn pants on! And what's up with your attitude, or personality? One minute you're okay, the other minute you want to kill me!”

 

“You tried to rub me.” Ryuichi shut the book. “I'm not some child's pet.” He stood, discarding the pants that still remained on the arm chair. He approached the tiny vampire and gazed at him. “You smell peculiar.”

 

“Maybe it's because I_” The man bent over just a tiny bit and _licked_ Takaba. The vampire shivered as that thick pink muscle cascaded gently across the side of his cheek. “Um...do you like me?” The question came out randomly but Takaba had heard that when a dog licks you, it loves you.

 

“No.” The werewolf replied. “You just taste weird. Disgusting.”

 

Takaba clenched his fist. “How rude!” He turned away and marched upstairs. “And put your damn pants on!” That blush burned Takaba's cheeks with every step he took. He eventually made it to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. Drying himself off, he stepped out of the bathroom to retrieve his clothes from his bed. He was oddly surprised when he saw the werewolf sitting in his room, still lacking his pants.

 

“What the hell are you doing up here?” Takaba hid behind the bathroom door. 

 

“I'm tired.” Ryuichi replied. “Am I not allowed to sleep?”

 

“Wha...no...No!” He shook his head. “You have to eat dinner first! Go wait downstairs now!” The wolf chuckled, and stood. He walked towards the door and pushed it open. Not sure what to think or how to react, Takaba yelped and attempted to run past him. Ryuichi grabbed the little vampire's wrist pulled him into a lock and sniffed him.

 

“Now, you smell better. A lot less disgusting.” Takaba twisted out of his grasp and tried to cover himself the best he could. 

 

“Stop staring!”

 

“You didn't have a problem staring at me.” 

 

Takaba rolled his eyes. “I'll just get my clothes from downstairs. Just wait up here for dinner.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Night had fallen and the small vampire found himself asleep. Normally, vampires didn't sleep, but after his day, he just needed some rest. A small ten minute nap turned into a full slumber. He currently rested on the sofa. He was unaware of the larger being, hovering above him like a hungry predator. In the stillness of the night, Asami gazed at his new found pet. 

 

Takaba Akihito was so gullible, so clueless. Yet at the same time, there was an obvious spark about him. He was courageous and didn't care to challenge things that were obviously to big for him to handle. He was just the mate Asami had been looking for. Someone with a little fight in him.

 

After all this, after he regained his strength, Asami would take Takaba to his kingdom. There, the Alpha would force his heirs upon the vampire. Usually, a normal werewolf would've had trouble mating outside of the species but seeing as Asami was an Alpha, he could easily impregnate anyone. Besides, it would be interesting, seeing how this all played out.

 

Grinning slightly, the werewolf placed a hand on his vampire's cheek. Takaba still smelled like him, but barely. That worried him. If any other Alpha just got a glimpse of him, after smelling Asami's faint scent, they'd all be after him without a second thought. The werewolf king had some work to do. 

 

He had sent a distress signal to both Kirishima and Suoh a few days ago, but their response was tampered with. He figured it was that wolf he'd fought with and killed in the woods. He wondered if Kanou was lurking around, looking for him.

 

Asami took a step back and gazed at Takaba one last time. The next few days with the little vampire would be interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, poor Ayase! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. And I'm feel way better than I was when I wrote that note above. I won't be deleting my stories. But, just know, what you say to someone on the internet can really affect them. So if you're going to call someone a 'bit', or 'loser', think of how much that can hurt them. Obviously, trolls like the one who cursed me out didn't care, but not everyone is made of thick skin. And if you don't like someone or their stories, then don't read them. That simple. And don't call your goons to flame either.  
> Anyway, questionnaire time.
> 
> I know that's strange, but where are you guys from? I'm from America! It's just kind of interesting! When I read stories from other authors in this fandom verses mine, and well others, I see that some spell things differently. For instance 'color', would be 'colour'. I'm all like 'that's so cool', so I start thinking 'He/She must be European'. :S That's just so cool and intersting! Am I acting strange? If I am I'm sorry. I just like seeing how people from all around the world write. And what's your favorite kind of literature. I actually like British Literature. I blame that on Jane Eyre. But I like many others. Have you guys read No Country for Old Men, by Cormac McCarthy? Or the Kite Runner...or Slaughterhouse Five?  
> Okay, that's too much! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Today is my first football game, I'm in the Marching Band! So I'm quite excited! Wish my team luck!
> 
> Oh yes, and I looked up a lot of things about dogs. Doggies don't just lick you because they wuv you, but also they want to know more about you sometimes. Other times, it's a form of submission. Sometimes, when your doggie licks you in the face it's because you have some food or lotion left over.
> 
> And there was a reason Asam didn't give his surname.
> 
> ANYWAY, I don't own Finder Series!  
> Until next time!  
> Good luck this year everyone! I hear a lot of people have started school again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys ever watch power rangers growing up? If so, do you remember how there was like, an explosion twenty feet behind them, yet the still jumped up and flew away like it was a direct attack? Lol, I'm just being stupid! Enjoy the chapter!  
> And forgive any mistakes! I'm very exhausted!

When Takaba woke, he realized he smelled more like a werewolf than usual. That was probably due to the fact that Ryuichi had licked and embraced him the day before. He didn't know whether or not to be disturbed, or curious about that. Though, just the mere thought caused him to blush slightly.

 

Shaking his head, he stood and rushed upstairs into the bed room. The man had turned back into an Alpha as he lay on his side next to the bed. Takaba quickly approached the wolf and nudged it. “Hey, you need to clean up. You haven't showered or bathed in days.” The wolf shifted positions so his back was towards the vampire. Rolling his eyes, Takaba entered the bathroom, took off his clothes and strolled into the shower. He closed his eyes and allowed the steaming liquid to pour down his body. Hopefully, that over bearing smell would_

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Ryuichi's calm voice cooed as the man opened the curtain and stepped into the shower. Takaba spun so quick he thought he'd tumble out of the tub. The wolf, in his human form, just chuckled. And unsurprisingly he was naked.

 

Takaba eeped. “Ryuichi! Why are you_”

 

“You told me to clean myself.” He replied, crossing his arms. 

 

_ Don't look down...don't look down.... _ Takaba thought nervously. “Wouldn't it be reasonable to wait for me to...hey, stay over there!” The werewolf began to take a few steps towards the bewildered vampire. “You seem frightened, I'm not entirely sure why.”

 

Takaba by now was pressed up uncomfortably against the wall. He turned away from Ryuichi. “I'm not used to rude people jumping into my showers, that's all.”

 

“No, not quite. You're a terrible liar.” Ryuichi forcefully held the vampire's wrists above his head with a free hand. With his other, he began to softly stroke Takaba's wet cheek. 

 

“What do you want?” Caught in such an unpredictable situation, there was actually a hint of worry in Takaba's voice. Never had he felt so vulnerable and exposed. 

 

“You wouldn't understand, even if I told you.” Ryuichi breathed, as he buried his face into the crook of Takaba's neck. The little vampire squirmed when he felt that warm tongue caress his cold skin. He tried to break free from his grasp but Ryuichi's grip on his wrist only tightened. 

 

The steaming water continued to fall as the werewolf licked and sucked his frightened vampire. He eventually trailed his wet lips to the edge of Takaba's jaw before releasing him for mere seconds. Roughly, he pulled the jittery vampire into a naked embrace quickly running his hands up and down that shivering body.

 

Takaba gasped. “R..Ryuichi...”

 

“Why did you save me?” The werewolf trailed his lips across the vampire's moist face. “You could've left me to die.”

“I....” He didn't have an answer. “I just wanted to...”

 

Ryuichi cupped Takaba's face and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. “Well Akihito, you've sealed your fate.” He released the vampire and watched as he stumbled nervously out of the shower. Young Takaba dried himself and rushed to the bed room where he began dress. Ryuichi who had just finished his shower leaned against the bedroom door frame, and gazed at his little pet.

 

Takaba presently worked on buttoning his blouse. His back was turned towards the werewolf, exposing his 'rounder than usually' ass. Ryuichi gazed at it like it was a plump, delicious snack. It felt so delicate and soft in his hand when he caressed it in the shower. He wondered how it would feel now.

 

The vampire could practically feel Ryuichi's golden glare burning through him. He gulped and continued to dress until he finished. After that, he faced the werewolf. “I'm going to make you something to eat.” He managed and took a few steps back. “And it looks like your scars are healing. Do they hurt?”

 

The werewolf shook his head. “Okay then.” Takaba made way downstairs where he began to cook. Ryuichi followed behind him and sat down at the kitchen table in all his naked glory. 

 

“Do you have something against clothes?”

 

“I don't have a problem if I'm naked while I'm some place comfortable.” He smiled, opened his legs a bit more and caused Takaba to turn away. He turned on the stove and placed some more meat in the skillet.

 

“Why were you in the woods when I found you?” The vampire asked. “Did you kill that other wolf? Was it attacking you?”

 

“You ask too many questions.”

 

“And you give too little answers and explanations.” Takaba snapped. “Can you at least explain what happened upstairs? In the bathroom?”

 

The werewolf grunted. 

 

“Fine then.” The meat finished cooking and Takaba tossed it on a plate. He brought it to the table and placed it in front of Ryuichi. “I just want to know more about you. What I'm doing is illegal, and we can both be killed for it. The queen hates werewolves.”

 

Ryuichi chuckled. “If you're so concerned about keeping your loyalty, then I'll leave.” He stood. “It was nice_”

 

“Wait...stay. You're not ready, remember?” Takaba grabbed the man's muscular arm and sat him down. “And you can trust me.”

 

“You'd lie to your queen to keep my trust?” Ryuichi rose an eyebrow. 

 

_ That's not what I meant.  _ “Yes.” The vampire breathed, gazing into those mesmerizing golden eyes. “I would.” Something tugged him, both mentally and physically. Like a fly to a light, he was drawn to Ryuichi. A hook pulled him until he took hold of the werewolf's extended hand and was slowly hauled into that muscular lap. The wolf kissed him, softly. On the cheeks, lips and forehead. He held his little pet close, just smelling him, taking in his scent. 

 

“I have to go.” Takaba whispered quietly. “I...” He pushed himself away. “I'll be back later. Please eat.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

The queen stood in her throne room that day dressed in her elaborate dark kimono. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a red pin sticking out of it. At that moment, she stood with a brush in her hand, painting the pale face of slightly taller being. Unlike her, the other person wore an elaborate yellow kimono to match his hair. Queen Meiyo had combed his hair earlier, now, she was just applying makeup to make him look beautiful. 

 

Takaba had entered the throne room with a smile on his face. “Hello Meiyo, you look nice today.” He sighed. “And you do too Ayase.”

 

“Thanks...” The boy whispered quietly.

 

“Doesn't he look amazing? There is going to be a ball tonight and I want him to look his best!” She spun towards Takaba. “Won't you come as well?”

 

“Maybe...I'll see.” He replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

 

“Ah, I understand. You must be here for your tailored clothes? I'll fetch_” She cut herself off and began to sniff around. “Good heaven's! Ayase, do you smell that? I smell a werewolf...an Alpha.” She faced Takaba. “Akihito? You must smell it too.”

 

_ Lie.  _ A voice cooed, though it wasn't his. “Erm...I smell it...maybe it's you.” He took a step forward, and sniffed her. “Yes, it has to be you. But it's not_”

 

“Oh...dear! Ayase, why didn't you tell me?” She turned around and ran towards the exit. “I'll be back with the clothes!” She vanished leaving both the cross dressed werewolf and vampire alone.

 

“Akihito...” Ayase took a step forward. “Are you hiding something?” His voice was riddled with uncertainty. “Meiyo smells like a female Alpha, not a male Alpha. She can't tell the difference. You smell like a male Alpha however.”

 

_ Crap.. “ _ Ayase,” He sighed. “It's a long story, but I'll make it short. I found one in the woods injured and I took him_”

 

“Akihito that's dangerous!” Ayase almost tripped on his long Kimono but Takaba held him. “You have no idea what an Alpha werewolf is capable of! They're vicious and dangerous when they're angry, or when they're searching for a mate! If it goes into heat and you're there_”

 

“I've returned!” Meiyo entered the throne room with the clothes in her free hand. She stopped suddenly when she saw the strange position both Ayase and Takaba were currently in. There was a glimmer of passion in her red eyes.

 

“I've got it!” She quickly ran over to the two. “Akihito, will you dance with Ayase at the ball tonight? You two look perfect together!”

 

“Meiyo I_”

 

“Stay right here! I need to tailor you. I have the perfect suit!”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Asami stood, dressed and well groomed, staring outside of the window. Behind him, stood another man wearing similar attire.

 

“So this is where you've been? No wonder Kirishima and Suoh had trouble finding you.” He stepped out of the shadows and stood by his king. “In the company of this Takaba Akihito?”

 

“I've already explained everything to you, Kanou.” Asami barked. 

 

“So you intend to bring him back to the kingdom then? Is he really suitable for you, a king? You are aware that he will not be accepted.”

 

“That's not my concern.” He turned away from the window and faced Kanou. “I am the king, I don't have time to worry about what others think of my mate.”

 

Kanou chuckled. “Your Majesty, you seem to have things settled. Why have you called for me? You can come back as you please.”

 

Asami shook his head. “I need more time” He approached Kanou. “And I need you to infiltrate the palace and if given the chance, kill my niece.”

 

“The queen?” Kanou rose an eyebrow. “Would it not be easy for you to kill her yourself?”

 

The king shook his head. “There is a ball that will be held at the palace tonight, the kingdom will be there. Akihito, will be there. For obvious reasons, I don't want him to see me murder his queen.” He smiled. “It will be a simple task for you to go to the ball as a guest. Tell her that you know her father and request a private meeting. She will believe you, as she is very naive.” 

 

Kanou grinned. “What would you like me to do with her body?”

 

“Bring it back to our kingdom.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Kanou bowed slightly and made way towards the door. With every step he took, his body hunched over and hair grew from his pores. By the time he'd stepped out of the house, he was a full grown Alpha wolf. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Takaba arrived back at his cottage with another heap of clothes. He tripped over Ryuichi when he entered, as the wolf's tail blocked the door. 

 

“Ryuichi!” Takaba had fallen on top of the Alpha, causing him to stand and shake. Clumps of black hair went flying everywhere. He stretched and approached Takaba, sniffing him promptly. 

“You reek of perfume.” The wolf's raspy voice echoed through the house. 

 

“And you smell like a dog.” Takaba replied , running his fingers through Ryuichi's dark hair. He placed his arms around the large wolf's neck and pulled him close. He listened to Ryuichi's steady and heavy breaths. They rattled through his large ribcage as it expanded outwards. 

 

“I've been invited to the queen's ball.” He continued to rub the werewolf. “So I'll leave later on tonight.”

 

“Have you found someone to dance with? Is that why you smell like a flower?' The wolf walked away and fell down towards the fire place. Chuckling Takaba ran over and playfully jumped on him.

 

“The queen is making me dance with her son...or daughter.” 

 

“She has children?”

 

“No, she just adopted him a while ago.” He embraced Ryuichi. “I wish I could dance with you.” Takaba closed his eyes as he felt the werewolf transform beneath him. Eventually, he opened them and realized that they both stood. Ryuichi was actually clothed from head to toe. He wore a suit of fine material, and unlike the days before, his hair was perfectly styled. He looked a lot more sharp and cunning.

 

“Give me your hand.” He ordered, and Takaba did as he was told. Ryuichi pulled him close and placed an arm around his thin waist. The little vampire placed his free hand on the werewolf's shoulder. After that the two began to move. They danced to the sound of the cracking logs in the fire place, melodically and rhythmically. One, two, three, one, two , three, they swayed and turned, holding each other close. Takaba gazed into Ryuichi's warm golden eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of peace manifest itself through him. The werewolf simply gazed at his pet, retaining that enthralling expression. 

 

“What have you done to me?” The young vampire managed as they danced. “I feel so strange around you...yet, I hardly know you.”

 

Ryuichi chuckled. “I haven't done anything.” Their waltz came to a temporary pause as the fire began to die down. “I've only accepted you.” He spoke calmly. “I've broken my boundaries and I suppose you've done the same.”

 

“A little more on my part.” Takaba joked, nuzzling his head into Ryuichi's chest. “I wish it could stay like this...” _I wish you didn't have to leave. I wish I could ignore the fact that I am betraying one of my best friends._

 

“Don't worry,” Ryuichi whispered in his ear. “It will.” The waltz resumed as the fire picked up. Takaba just shook his head. 

 

“No, it can't.” The little vampire gazed at his werewolf. “You know it can't.”

 

“Just wait and see.” Ryuichi pulled him close and kissed him once again. Large hands began to pull at his clothing and eventually both his shirt and slacks fell to the ground. He stepped out of them, allowing the werewolf to touch and caress his skin. Large teeth pierced through his neck allowing streams of blood to run down his naked body. Ryuichi began to lap the bruise with his tongue until the two made it to the arm chair. The werewolf was upon his mate within seconds, exploring areas that had never been touched. 

Amongst screams and cries of pleasure, Takaba gripped on to Ryuichi and felt his mind go blank.

 

_ What has he done to me? How could this one creature change me this much? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like going into detail with a lemon scene, so I added a little tease. Hope you liked it! If you notice, I'm sli....and I legit forgot what I was going to say. Like as I wrote, I went to a different tab and I had a brain fart. Let me think! Oh yes, I'm slipping the AyasexKanou pairing in the story, you'll see some of it next chapter. 
> 
> Oh and a few more things. Asami partially mind controlled Takaba. A waltz is in three four time. Meiyo dresses Ayase like a girl. He's like her little daughter. She doesn't have kids, so she treats Ayase like one.
> 
> After reading this chapter, I hope you know why Asami can't give Takaba his surname.
> 
> Until next time ladies and gents! Hope you liked it! Forgive any mistakes, I'm so tired! Also, am I the only one who ships Yan Tzu and Yoh? I'm writing a oneshot for them and I'm even questioning my own motives. When I post it, you guys can tell me what you think.  
> Anyway, I don't own Finder Series!  
> Good night~  
> -Yamiga


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoy the update, this chapter was longer than my usual chapters...I think, maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Anyway, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Mechanically, the vampire groaned as he woke from his partially restless sleep. Clutching on to the arm chair, he tried to force himself up, biting back the solid pain radiating from his sore ass. He groaned yet again, and groggily rubbed his eyes. The first thing the he noticed, when he regained himself, was the crackling of the now lit fire place. The heat from the licks of fire warmed his naturally cold skin, it made him feel quite uncomfortable. So he stood, slowly and steadily.

 

By now, he was aware of his nudity and blushed slightly upon realizing it. Rummaging around to look for his clothes, he fell to his knees due to his lack of balance. His ass was still on fire, burning with every movement he made. So on all fours, he froze in a rather primitive position, waiting for the pain to pass.

 

A river of thoughts began to flood his mind as he recalled how he actually fell into this situation. One second he and Ryuichi were talking, and the next, he was being fucked like some bitch in heat. He wondered if in his condition, he could still make it to the ball. He figured that if Meiyo didn't see him there, she'd grow worried. So biting back his pain, he made a wobbly effort to stand on his feet. This only resulted in a chuckle from behind him. He turned to face the window, where Ryuichi stood, leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed over his muscular chest. Naked and exposed, his fleshy cock hung loose causing the little vampire discomforting arousal.

 

“You're up sooner than I_”

 

“Shut up!” Takaba managed, taking an unstable step forward. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

Ryuichi's smile actually faltered. He rose an eyebrow. “My problem? You're blaming me?” He cooed, walking towards the young vampire. “Is it my fault that you so willingly accepted me?”

 

“I didn't accept you.” Takaba looked away. “You mind controlled me! I felt it! I just looked into your eyes and then_”

 

Roughly yanking him by the arm, Ryuichi spun him around. The two faced each other , locked in a timeless embrace.

“Tell me,” The wolf began. “That you feel nothing for me.”

 

Takaba once again, attempted to look away, however Ryuichi jerked him up by his chin. “Tell me!” He commanded, his voice growing rather impatient.

 

“No.” Takaba replied, unsure of himself. “Let me go_”

 

“Then tell me!” Ryuichi gripped his wrist.

 

Takaba, feeling at odds with himself, just shook his head. He took a deep breath and stared into Ryuichi's eyes. “No, I don't feel a thing for you! You're just some lustful werewolf that I should have let die!” He yanked his arm away. “I'm not some peasant that you can just fuck when you feel like it!” The vampire took a deep breath. “And you know what? Haven't you healed?” He paused for a while, glaring at the bewilderment written across Ryuichi's face. It seemed as if this was the first time anyone had ever opposed him. Grinning, Takaba continued. “I want you gone, by the time I come back from the ball! If you're still here then I will turn you in to the queen!” He turned away, without looking back.

Quickly, he made way upstairs where he showered and dressed. Upon returning to the first floor, dressed in his fine tailored suit, he gazed around the living room. He felt a painful twinge in his heart when he realized there was no obvious trace of the werewolf. 

 

_Did he really leave?_ He took a few steps forward, looking in every direction. _Was I too hard on him...Should I have said that?_

 

He hovered in place for mere seconds before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. Perhaps this was for the best.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Takaba arrived at the palace as instructed, a few minutes before the inner gates were opened. Upon entering the main hall, he was greeted by a very beautiful, yet nervous Meiyo. Her long black hair flew behind her as she ran towards Takaba.

 

“You made it!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him along down the corridor. “And you certainly look nice!”

 

He shrugged. “You were the one who made the suit.” He admitted.

 

“But you're the one with the looks.” Meiyo dragged him a few more feet until they reached her bed chambers. Ayase, of course, stood there, looking as beautiful as always. He was quite fidgety, checking himself in the mirror and fixing his hair. He blushed a bit when he saw Takaba and Meiyo enter.

 

“Aki....you look really nice!” He turned around, smiling timidly. Meiyo had rushed over to him, rummaging through the dresser and pulling out a small makeup kit.

 

“Thanks. Of course, you always look nice.”

 

“Not quite yet.” The queen began to decorate his tan face, applying blush, eyeliner and eye shadow. Takaba stared in silence, wondering if there was ever a time when Ayase actually dressed like a boy.

 

“There, now you look presentable to dance.” She began to apply make up to her own face. “Are you ready for the ball, Akihito?”

 

Hearing his name, he looked up quite confused. “Oh, yeah...” He replied. “Why are you having a ball anyway? I don't remember the last time you had one?”

 

“Father had one a few thousand years ago. It was actually for my birthday!” She crossed her arms. “My brothers threw me in my cake.”

 

The trio chuckled for a while as Meiyo gazed into the mirror to tie up her hair. “Ayase, can you go tell the guards that they can open up the inner castle gates?”

 

Jumping slightly, he nodded. “Y...yes Meiyo!” He beamed taking a few steps back and running outside of the room. The queen shut the door behind him, and sighed.

 

“Akihito,” She jumped on her bed. “This ball is actually being held in Ayase's honor. See, being a werewolf, and a young one at that...he's kind of gone into heat. He's trying to hide it from me but I can tell.” Falling back, Meiyo sighed. “I'm looking for a suitor, for Ayase...he needs one, I know he does. Someone who can understand him, better than I can.”

 

Takaba could hear the anguish in her voice, as if she didn't want to say those words. “I'm only part werewolf. Ayase is full werewolf, therefore I can't understand him as much as I want too. Some of the kingdom's werewolves are here, as my father has instructed me to invite them. Maybe then, I can find an Alpha that's best suited for him...”

 

“Are you happy with that?” Akihito sat on the bed.

 

“Well, no not really. I don't want to let Ayase go...but I know that he won't be the same after this. He might actually start to get annoyed of my constant nagging.” She sighed, and blinked her red eyes. “All that matters is that he's happy, with or without me.”

 

She forced a smile before standing. “I can hear the guests.” She breathed. “I should go and greet them. Both of us, should go.”

 

Meiyo extended a hand towards Takaba and he grabbed it.

 

“You seem rather grey, Aki. Have you had any blood lately?”

 

The blue eyed vampire blinked. “Actually I haven't. It hasn't been bothering me that much.”

 

“I see. Well let's not lag.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Two by two, men and women danced to the rhythm of the violins and other string instruments. Frilly dresses, tailored suits and strong fragrances currently occupied the ball room as Meiyo sat in her throne chair, watching everything in silence.

 

For the first thirty minutes, Takaba was, as planned, Ayase partner. Prior to the waltz and many other dances, Meiyo had to teach the vampire some moves, but later diagnosed him as a lost cause. He simply danced the best he could. After that, he joined Meiyo where she sat, and simply stood next to her throne chair.

 

Ayase, at first seemed to be nervous, but another man had taken his hand and led him in the dance. Meiyo just sighed.

 

“He looks happy, doesn't he?”

 

Takaba, feeling suddenly depressed for some reason, shrugged. “I guess.” He gazed as both Ayase and his partner danced along the marble floor. Despite the fact that the two hardly knew each other, they just seemed perfect together. Like a missing puzzle piece. Sure, Ayase looked nervous and slightly unsure of himself, but the reassuring look from the other man seemed to calm him. That look of dominance, yet at the same time kindness. All he needed was for Ayase to give him a chance.

 

Takaba's shoulders sagged. He hated having epiphanies at such inconvenient times.

“Meiyo.” He began, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

“Yes, Akihito?”

 

He sighed. “May I leave for a few minutes. I need to retrieve something from home.” _Or pray that Ryuichi hasn't left yet._

 

Oddly surprised, she nodded. “Well...sure.” She managed. “Just be careful...” Meiyo drifted off and stood suddenly. Her red eyes practically burned as she glared at the now silent dance floor. Takaba, not sure what had gotten into her, looked a head in curiosity. From what he could see, Ayase had gained a new partner. This man seemed a lot larger than Ayase, and his hair was dark. He of course, had a fine tailored suit and all the makings for a noble man. Yet something about him threw the queen off.

 

“Meiyo.” The vampire whispered, slowly following her as she approached the dance floor.

 

“That is _not_ a werewolf from _my_ kingdom!” She replied, glaring at Takaba. “He is a spy!”

 

She took another step, but Takaba grabbed her arm. “Okay, but be rational! Don't go and attack him in front of everyone!” She paused for a second, and continued to stare. With every step he and Ayase took, Meiyo's fury grew stronger. Takaba could smell the anger rolling off of her, like a tempest just ready to cause damage.

 

“Okay.” She replied, forcing a smile. “I will handle this in a civilized manner.” Pulling out of Takaba's grasp, Meiyo took yet another step forward. She walked down the stairs and on to the dance floor. Instinctively, men and women bowed in her presence, stepping out of her way as her long dark kimono dragged across the white floor. Upon reaching Ayase and his partner, she stepped in between them and addressed the tall werewolf.

 

There was obvious friction between the queen and said werewolf, as she motioned for him to follow her. Ayase stood there, watching the two vanish down the corridor behind the throne He looked utterly confused and quickly rushed over to Takaba, nearly tripping over his kimono.

 

“Ayase is everything okay?” The vampire took hold of him.

 

“I...” He tripped over his words a few times before speaking. “I think he's dangerous! He has a bad vibe Akihito!”

 

So it wasn't just Meyio who thought this werewolf was up to no good. “What do you mean?” Takaba asked.

 

“He just smells different,” Ayase, nervously took hold of the vampire's hand and tried to pull him. The vampire just hardened himself.

 

“You're like Meiyo! I don't know what's gotten into you two_”

 

“He's a werewolf, from another kingdom! You know we're at war...”

 

_Damn, this is the first time he's ever yelled._

 

“What of the werewolf you kept at your house? The one you said you rescued in the woods_”

 

“He left!” Takaba manged, trying not to raise his voice. “But whatever you're thinking, that wasn't him_”

 

“But who's to say he's not from an enemy kingdom...”

 

Takaba's mind drifted as an iron scent began to burn his nostrils. He looked around, as his senses began to enhance drastically. All around, people seemed slower, and his vision seemed clearer. From a distance, he heard a low growl, a scream and claw ripping through flesh. He could practically see Meiyo falling to the ground, with blood pouring from her fatal wound.

 

“Akihito...” Ayase seemed to realize his mental absence. “Is everything alright_”

 

Screams and shouts were heard from the dance floor. Men and women ran towards the exit, pushing one another out of the way, not caring who they trampled. Ayase had turned around and braced himself as a huge, pure black werewolf came hurling in his direction. Takaba, quickly thinking, grabbed the smaller werewolf and jumped out of the Alpha's way.

 

“That's him!” Ayase managed, through screams and shouts. “Kanou! The one who danced with me...” And he began to shake, as Takaba crawled off of him. His landing stance wasn't nearly as graceful as he thought it would be. So he had trouble regaining himself.

 

“Ayase...”

“Akihito! He's coming this way!” The nervous werewolf peeped, shaking the already disoriented vampire. With people running, screaming and shoving, Takaba's senses were lagging. It didn't take long for Ayase to understand that.

Kanou came running over, teeth bared and claws sharp. He lunged at the two, and Ayase grabbed Takaba , making a jump for it. They landed in the middle of the barren ball room, as many of the guest had cleared. Takaba, looked around, wondering where the guards were.

 

“Where's Meiyo...” Ayase slowly spoke, his voice was filled with fear.

 

The werewolf stood a few feet from them, growling. “Dead.” He replied.

 

_Dead..._ Takaba rubbed his hair as he wobbly made way to his feet. “Dead...” He repeated. “What do you mean_”

 

“I was sent here,” The wolf took more steps. “To kill the queen, and I have completed my order. However, I refuse to leave empty handed.”

 

Ayase clutched Takaba's arm. “What...what do you_” Kanou charged again, too quickly for Ayase to step out of the way. Takaba, thinking faster than he ever had before, tossed the little werewolf to safety which only resulted in not just Kanou scratching him, but piercing him through the heart with his claw.

 

_Well that's not good._ The vampire thought, feeling his own cold blood rush down his tailored suit. He could hear Ayase screaming which prompted yet another adrenaline rush. Even pinned to the ground, with a nail through his chest, he found the strength to grab the werewolf's furry wrist and hurl him off. Kanou went flying and eventually crashed to the ground.

Ayase, paralyzed watched in horror as Takaba struggled to stand. He knew his wounds usually healed, but he hadn't ever been attacked by a werewolf, he was sure that would cause a problem.

“Aki...Akihito!” Ayase's voice was the last thing he heard before Kanou, in his human form, grabbed him by his arm, broke it, and threw him a very far distance. He hit the wall of the ballroom, and felt almost every bone in his body shatter. He slid down, landed on the floor and couldn't move a muscle. His vision grew blurry and the world around him began to grow dark. 

 

He wondered if he was dying, or if he was going to die. If so, he had a list of regrets, and a bunch of things he still wanted to do. And somehow, on the top of his list (and things to do), he wanted to apologize to Ryuichi. The way he had gone about things was passive, and aggressive. He blamed the werewolf for what had happened when he knew very well that it was his fault. He supposed he was blind to his emotions, or in denial. He let the fact that Ryuichi was a werewolf cloud the way he really felt. And in all honesty, he wasn't going to lie, he had actually fallen in love with him.

 

In less than a month, Takaba had fallen for a  _werewolf_ he barely knew. He would've questioned his own sanity, but that tended to happen a lot these days. Though now, in his dying moments, he supposed there was nothing he could do about his actions before. Ryuichi was gone, and he'd probably find another that accepted him, despite the fact that he was a werewolf.

 

Sighing, Takaba smiled, feeling the blood rush to his throat. They were once upon a time in love, but that was it. He'd ruined it by his own selfishness. Maybe he deserved to die.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you can drive? Lol, that's everyone isn't it that's a dumb question. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you think. Any suggestions...comments....
> 
> Oh and you guys should listen to Accidentally In Love, by Counting Crows. I got a snippet of inspiration for this story from that song. Any on the topic of songs...do you guys have and favorite bands/singer or songs.   
> My all time favorite bands/singers are  
> 1\. Johnny Rzenik (SP to the EXTREME) and the Goo Goo Dolls (Yes, they're the same.  
> 2\. Bryan Adams. This man, is my inspiration for Ai no Kusabi fics. I just...haven't posted any lately.
> 
> I'd like to know your song and music choices!  
> Anyway, I don't own Finder Series! I'll update as soon as possible! 
> 
> And if you're still reading, I need your help. My friend is suicidal, and he's been suicidal for four years. I've already told the counselor but that hasn't helped, and his parents won't help. This is the same friend that tried to hang himself with his belt a while ago! I really don't know what to do, who to tell or anything. Me and his ex-girl friend are trying to do something but we're stuck. And it's hard because he's a guy. We can't understand him nor connect. So if you have any suggestions, any at all, it would be much appreciated.  
> See he's bullied a lot, at school and at home. Which is why I don't always take kind to bullying whether it be on the internet, or real life. Bullying really takes a lot out of a person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am taking a long hiatus regarding all of my VF fics. I just...something just really hit me, after I read an LJ entry from someone who used to read VF, I was just heart broken. Never have I felt so terrible for someone that I've almost cried in class. ;-; I'd explain what happened in this note, but that's unnecessary. If you're curious about it, then you can email me at yamigalovelace@yahoo.com, in addition, I can tell you some personal problems I've been facing, which may hinder my VF fics. But that's only if you want to know. It's just a lot of things have been going on and what I just read was enough for me to raise my eye brow and question if I really wanted to be a part of a fandom with a large amount of people that would actually do something so vile to someone. I mean we all make mistakes, that's a part of being human I thought?
> 
> And no, I'm not at all talking about everyone in this fandom because I have made some really good friends in this fandom, a lot of good friends.

The first thing Takaba felt was a foot making contact with his ribs. Over and over again, a heel shoved into his bone, moving it in and out of place. He groaned a bit, and attempted to push his assaulter away. This only resulted in a slap in the face. He opened his eyes, looked around at the darkened ball room, and sat up. His chest began to throb, as he put a hand on it to calm the pain. He blinked a bit, looked around and coughed.

 

“You're alive!” The high pitched voiced practically danced behind him. He turned around, slowly, and gazed at a very disheveled and disoriented Meiyo. “I thought you died.”

 

“....Where am I...” He knew where he was, he was just confused. “How did I survive?”

 

“You are in the ball room, and you were stabbed by Kanou. But like me, you healed, but slower than me.” She knelt down next to him. “Don't try to get up too quickly, your bones are still healing.”

 

He nodded. “Where is Ayase?”

 

Meiyo sat down. “That's the thing. I don't know....and I don't know where that Kanou is either. But rest assured, I have commanded the guards to shut the inner palace gates and the outer kingdom gates. No one is getting in or out. Kanou and Ayase are in the castle somewhere_”

 

“Why aren't the guards in here, looking for Kanou?” Takaba sat up, and nearly tumbled down.

 

“Simply because they are searching the inner kingdom, for any more werewolves. Akihito, this is an attack from my uncle. He's been trying to kill me for years. I can't take any chances if his men are running around the kingdom, and besides we are here.” She helped Takaba up. “We will find Kanou ourselves and rescue Ayase. Keep in mind he's gone into heat...I think that's why Kanou wants him.”

 

Both vampires began to stretch and pop their bones back into place. “Obviously, we can't let anything happen! Ayase is not an Alpha but Kanou is.”

 

“What's so bad about that?”

 

“Alpha's, no matter what gender, can impregnate anyone and everyone.”

 

Takaba nearly passed out.

 

“What...”

 

“Why do you sound surprised. Everybody knows that.” She moved some hair out of her face. “That's how my siblings and I were born. Dad is an Alpha while Father is a vampire. See two different_”

 

“Alpha werewolves can impregnate vampires?”

 

He was starting to panic now. “I don't_”

 

“Shh.” Meiyo took hold of Takaba's arm. “We don't have time to wait around...we need to find Ayase and the werewolf before anything happens.” Before Takaba could ask her what she meant by 'anything', she tugged him along. The ball room, for the most part, was silent save for the queen's clicking heels.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Takaba asked. “I mean...he got you first didn't he?”

 

“It was just a matter of playing dead.” She replied, as the two entered the corridor. “I had to wait for the right moment. And in my current condition, he would've just smacked me around my room.”

 

_ Wow, that's honest.  _ Takaba thought as she dragged him along.

 

“What do you plan to do when we find the werewolf?” He asked quite confused as the two trailed down the hall.

 

“Kill him, that's the easiest thing to do. But we have to find Ayase first...”

 

The two continued to walk through the castle , listening and sniffing for anything out of the ordinary. Meiyo was a few feet ahead of Takaba, kicking open doors and calling out for Ayase. The younger vampire felt bad for her.

 

She was like a mother, desperately looking for her lost child. He wondered why she loved him so much, given their class differences. He always tended to wonder this, after all, she loathed werewolves so much_

 

“Akihito!” She beamed, as her high pitched voice echoed through the castle. “I smell Ayase, this way!” She latched on to his hand and pulled him through the hallways. “He's alive, I know it! I know it!” Jerking Takaba around a corner, she finally made way to one of the main chambers where she kicked the door open. It fell and she and Takaba entered the dark room.

 

Meiyo's red eye practically burned as she glared around the room. She turned towards a wooden cupboard where both she and Takaba heard light whimpering. Without waiting another second, Meiyo quickly rushed over to it, knelt down and gasped.

 

“Ayase!” She exclaimed.

 

Takaba stood and watched as she pulled a frightened Ayase from behind the cupboard and stood him up. He looked just as bruised and beaten as the two of them. The only difference was that he was obviously crying and even more frightened than than them (if Meiyo was afraid).

 

The queen hugged the little werewolf like a life source, and nearly lifted him off of his feet. “I'm never ever going to let you out of my sight again! You're going to have to_”

 

“M...Meiyo....” Ayase half sobbed, and at that moment, Takaba's nose started to twitch. He turned around and stepped back a bit. There standing in the door way, glaring even angrier than before was the wolf Kanou.

 

“So this is where you ran off to, Ayase.” He growled, taking a step through the threshold. “And you two are still alive?”

 

Takaba, feeling awfully useless in the event of things could already foresee unreasonable blood shed. Looking at both Ayase and Meiyo, he decided to do the right thing. The right thing being, attempting a conversation with Kanou and avoiding ruckus. It just seemed reasonable.

 

“Listen,” He started, half limping over to the wolf. “You don't have to kill the queen, what is it you want? Maybe you two can actually talk, and settle things. Better yet, if Meiyo's uncle is so angry then you guys can have a conference and settle things once and for all_”

 

“King Asami, will have no ties to such a peasant kingdom.” He growled. Takaba, hearing the name Ryuichi, took a deep breath.

 

“King Asami_”

 

Before he could continue, Kanou's fist flew towards him at a firing speed. Holding his hands up, Takaba grabbed the werewolf's punch and stopped the blow. Closing his eyes, he clutched tighter and hurled Kanou towards the wall. The werewolf went flying, only to change in mid air. Now a large black wolf was running Takaba's way, fangs and all. At that moment, he heard the sound of a sword unsheathe and Meiyo yanked him by his collar and pulled him out of the way.

 

The next events occurred in a blur.

 

Takaba remembered screaming, punching, slicing and stabbing. Meiyo and Kanou clashed with both brute strength and sword. Ayase stood in the corner of the room, having his nervous breakdown, and Takaba looked at the blood that fell on the ground.

 

Within seconds, he was on the stone cold floor licking the crimson liquid from the ground easing his month long hunger. Much to his dismay, he didn't realize Meiyo a foot near him and she tripped over him. She screamed and so did he as her sword slid on the ground, away from their reach. Kanou, in his werewolf form jumped over head and prepared to pounce on the both of them. Quickly thinking, Takaba was able to push Meiyo out of the way and latch on to the werewolf himself. With his teeth so deep in Kanou's neck, he instinctively began to suck the blood like a leech, which resulted in him being slammed into things before he let go.

 

Meiyo had by now, returned and pierced through Kanou with her sword, and at that moment, Kanou screamed. Takaba leapt over from his corner and jumped on Kanou,sinking his teeth into the werewolf's tail. Smelling the blood, he pulled and ripped the long black tail from the wolf's spine. Kanou hollered in pain. Distracted by his missing appendage, he was an open target, and Meiyo came quickly with her sword above her head, ready to slice Kanou's head off.

 

He of course, snapped back to his senses and charged at her, jumping upon her and knocking her to the ground. With her sword lost again, she pushed his head away from her face using only her brute strength. Takaba took a step forward but Meiyo called out to him.

 

“Akihito, you have to get Ayase out of here!” She shouted, pushing the werewolf's muzzle away from her nose. His teeth were nearly inches away from her face, if she slipped and let go, Kanou could have easily ripped her skin off. Takaba knew she made a death wish, telling him to go, and because of that, he stood there idly for a few seconds.

 

“Akihito! Get Ayase and go!” Kanou's attention turned and he faced Takaba, Meiyo, regathering herself, took her sword and quickly sliced the wolf in the leg. He stumbled, but never fell, nevertheless the trio had some time.

 

“Akihito, here,” Meiyo reached in her kimono, took out a key and tossed it to him. With ease he caught it. “Get out of the castle, use the back exit! Hurry, take Ayase and go!” He wanted to say something, protest or anything, but Kanou was already getting up. So quickly, Takaba ran towards a paralyzed Ayase and pulled him out of the room. Meiyo had shut and locked the door, preventing anyone from getting in or out, all Takaba could so was hope that she made it out alive.

 

“What about Meiyo?” Ayase had whispered, as the two ran down the corridor.

 

“She'll be okay_”

 

“But she's small!” The little werewolf stopped. “We have to go back_”

 

“Ayase, she's the queen for a reason! She'll be okay, but for now, I have to take care of you!”

 

And then, Ayase started to cry again. He started rubbing the already smeared make up off of his face, as streams or dark mascara poured down his cheeks. “We have to save her!” He pleaded. “Please! We have to go back!”

 

“We can't!” It took a lot of will power for Takaba not shout at Ayase. “She'll be fine! And if you're still worried we can check tomorrow!” He stepped forward and hugged the little werewolf, smelling Kanou's strong scent on him. He frowned, figuring that the werewolf had gotten his way with poor Ayase. He had a limp to him, and he was badly bruised and beaten. It didn't seem like he was overly concerned about himself though.

 

“We have to go back now!” He pleaded, turning around. Takaba just pulled his arm and started to drag him, and of course, he tried to fight.

 

“Ayase!”

 

“No! No! No!”

 

“Calm down_”

 

“I don't want to lose her! She's the only mother figure I have! She took me...she took me in...if she dies...I don't have a reason to live!” He began to cry even harder, and Takaba felt guilty. He gave the little werewolf another hug.

 

“It's going to be fine, Ayase.” He urged. “She's really strong, isn't she? She's thousands of years old, she won't get killed off so easily. You just have to trust her.” He gazed at Ayase. “Do you trust her?”

 

Sniffy and teary eyed, Ayase nodded.

“Okay then, let's go.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Through the village the two went in silence. The majority of the village was on lock down, with lights dimmed and doors locked. It took Takaba and Ayase a while to reach his small cottage. Along the way, Ayase had gotten weak, and had to ride on the vampire's back for support.

 

When they entered Takaba's tiny establishment, Ayase fell asleep instantly. He fell on the sofa and closed his eyes, snoozing lightly. The vampire frowned, and walked towards the window. With the threat of a rapid werewolf lurking the kingdom, he only imagined the danger Ryuichi was in. Kanou seemed a little vicious , and dangerous, and Ryuichi was still injured.

 

Mentally cursing, Takaba went upstairs. He'd have to go looking for him later on the next day, after all, people weren't allowed to leave the kingdom...

 

“What happened?” A calm, deep voice cooed from the bed room, causing Takaba to turn around. “You're hurt.”

 

Takaba gasped and opened his eyes wide, staring at the tall, luckily, fully dressed man by the door way. “Ryuichi?”He managed. “You stayed?”

 

“I knew you weren't serious.” The werewolf smiled.

 

“I...I was just worried. I'm sorry, if I hurt you I didn't mean to.” Takaba stepped forward and willingly hugged the large wolf. “You can't leave, there's a rapid werewolf running around! His name is Kanou_”

 

“Kanou!?” Ryuichi sounded angry.

 

“Yes, Kanou, he's dangerous and he can hurt you! So the kingdom is on lock down, so you can't leave even if I wanted you too.”

 

“Did Kanou hurt you?”

 

“He almost killed me.” Takaba took a step back. “He's vicious, you _have_ to stay inside.” The vampire turned away. “I'm making dinner for both you, and Ayase. He's another werewolf that's staying here. He's the queen's...son, he'll be here for a while until we can leave.”

 

Ryuichi just glared until the little vampire vanished downstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was just a bad day, a terribly bad and depressing day. This is it, for a while, I can't say how long. 
> 
> Thanks for anyone and everyone who has supported me, my stories and just my ideas. Thank you so much for those of you who have been with me from the very beginning and so on, and thank you so much for those who recently jumped on my band wagon. It's been a pleasure writing for you all. 
> 
> For those of you who have talked to me personally, whether it be through live journal, Private Messages, email or just comment chats, I thank you so much. it was so much fun getting to know each of you, it felt like a family. 
> 
> I do not own Finder Series.
> 
> -Yamiga  
> Have a blessed day.
> 
> However, for those interested, if you guys have time, check out this really cool wesbite called RaytheReign. It's like an original Yaoi fiction website where you can read both manga and stories at the same time. The quality is really good, and trust me, there aren't trolls that flock the place! It's just like a really professional site for yaoi fans like you and me to read some really good yaoi. So if you are interested, you should check it out and make an account. The artists are really good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I lied about updating it on Halloween which is a bummer. For stories based off of seasons or Holiday like Halloween, I try to finish them on that set date. I ended up drawing a HideKane picture instead -_-. By the way, Caged is going to be finished by New Years. Since it's the sequeal to Auld Lang Syne, I think it'll be great to wrap it up on New Years. By the way there aren't that many chapters left. 
> 
> Anyway, without further adeiu...let me get on with the next chapter. Lalalalalalalilililililililililili....TAH.....

Ayase currently lay asleep on Takaba's sofa. The half vampire had offered the little wolf something to eat but he kindly declined. For the longest time, Takaba just stood there, gazing at him and contemplating on what to do. Obviously, he was depressed...beyond depressed. He had been raped, and Meiyo had most likely been killed. Ayase probably wanted to die. Takaba just didn't know how to handle it. In addition, he had his own problems.

 

He, despite the fact that he told himself Ryuichi was harmless, began to grow curious. Where did he come from, and what was he doing in Meiyo's kingdom? Was there a chance that he was related, or acquainted to the wolf that had attacked them in the castle? In addition...Takaba didn't forget what he and Ryuichi had done, and with the thought that Ryuichi was an _ALPHA...._ Damnit, he had to be an Alpha.

 

Meiyo's words still rang in his head, and it made him feel terrible. That would've been the last piece of advice she'd ever given him.

 

_'Remember Takaba....don't sleep with Alpha's, especially if you don't chose to raise a family with them. Because no matter what happens, you **will** get pregnant by them. How do you think I was born? Anyway, have a wonderful rest of your life. It's about time for me to die now.' _ And while it didn't at all go down like that, she might as well have said that. 

 

After pacing around the room, Takaba walked downstairs to the kitchen where he began to cook. He nearly tripped over the large black ball of fur blocking the door way.

 

“Ryuichi, can you not....you kind of take up the whole kitchen.” The werewolf opened one golden eye and yawned. He stood and trotted over to the living room where no doubt, he approached Ayase. With his oversized nose, he began to sniff the little werewolf. Takaba rolled his eyes. He could only imagine the horror if Ayase woke up.

 

“Ryuichi come back!” He half whispered. The wolf yawned again and laid down. Completely ignoring Takaba, he closed his eyes. The half vampire walked over to the couch and began to drag the werwolf into the kitchen.

 

Ryuichi didn't really give a damn. 

 

He remained in the same position until Takaba finished pulling. “What's your problem? He can't see you...you understand right? He's been through a lot.” He had turned around to begin dinner. Seconds later, he felt Ryuichi standing behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the man standing there fully clothed.

 

“Listen, I'm just a little shaken up...there's a crazy wolf in the Kingdom, and my friend might already be eaten.”

 

“You should rest.”

 

“Ayase needs to eat.”

 

“I highly doubt he's grown an appetite.” His tone changed. “And I'm still curious about that Kanou_”

 

“I hope he hasn't killed Meiyo.”

 

Takaba sighed. “I feel like I should have stayed with her.”

 

“She is the queen. It's her duty and her duty alone to face her enemies. She was reckless, putting you in danger.”

 

Takaba was quiet. “I'm her friend.”

 

Ryuichi remained silent with his arms crossed. Silently, he turned away and headed outside. “Stay away from Ayase....please, he doesn't need another shock.”

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

The little werewolf sat up after Takaba shook him awake. He was still sore, and his muscles were aching. When he saw Takaba sitting next to him with a plate of food, he turned away.

 

“I told you, I'm not hungry.” Ayase whispered.

 

“Can you try to eat something?” Takaba urged, but the little werewolf just shook his head.

 

A few silent moments passed by and Ayase finally sat up. He took the plate of food and the fork and slowly, began to put pieces in his mouth. He chewed for near seconds before dropping the dish and vomiting. 

 

Takaba just sighed. “Sorry_”

 

“Ayase it's fine.” Takaba smiled. “I'll change the blankets, just lay back down.”

 

The half vampire stood and rushed upstairs with the dirty laundry. He returned with new blankets and pillows. He could already hear Ayase crying as he placed the heavy covers over him.

 

“It's okay Ayase...” Takaba forced a smile. “I'm going to bed.” As soon as he stood, Ayase took hold of his hand.

 

“Please don't leave me here by myself...when I close my eyes I see him.” He begged. “I know it's...it's....please.”

 

The half vampire smiled. “Sure.” He crawled next to Ayase on the sofa and pulled him into a hug. “It's fine. It'll be fine.”

 

He closed his eyes a few times before drifting off. Beside him, Ayase drifted off as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

The next morning, Ayase was still fast asleep when Takaba rolled off of the sofa. He stirred a bit but for the most part, he was fine. 

 

The half vampire trailed upstairs in search of Ryuichi. He first checked the bedroom and realized he wasn't there. So shrugging, he checked the rest of the rooms upstairs...he wasn't there. He rushed downstairs, and searched everywhere. Ryuichi was absolutely no where....

 

Standing in the center of the living room, Takaba began to pull at his hair. “Why!?” He called. “WHY!?”

 

From the living room, Ayase sat up. He rubbed his eyes and itched his hair. Seconds later, he hopped off of the sofa and stood behind Takaba.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Ayase...” Takaba tried to contain himself. “I'm fine...I just...I just...” He shook his head. “Are you hungry?” He attempted to compose his anger. 

 

“Now... I have some kind of...appetite. I can try to eat again.”

 

“Yeah...erm...sit down! Um, let me get you....come here.” He took Ayase by the hand and rushed upstairs with him. He brought the little wolf into his room and began to take some clothes from his dresser. “They may be a bit too big for you, but you can fit them. The bathroom is in there, you should clean yourself up.”

 

Ayase blinked. “Okay. Thanks Takaba...”

 

Takaba managed another smile before rushing downstairs. He managed to start breakfast right before rushing outside and searching the perimeter around the house. He called Ryuichi numerous times before retiring back inside.

 

“Good God...” He called, crashing down on the sofa.

Had he scared Ryuichi away? Were his rules too hard to follow?

 

Sighing, he forced himself up. Was there a way he could possibly leave the house? With Ayase...that would be impossible. But he had to find Ryuichi before that werewolf brought its colleagues. 

 

As he trailed his way to the kitchen, he heard a light knock on his door.

 

Automatically, he jumped, turned around, and rushed to the door. Without even thinking about it, he pulled the door open. In, nearly tripping over herself, stepped Meiyo. Unraveled and disheveled, she clung on to Akihito for support. 

 

“Meiyo!!!?” He exclaimed. “You're alive!”

 

“Yes_”

 

Takaba stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “You're alive! He didn't kill you!”

 

“Yes! About that he_”

 

At that moment, Ayase emerged from the stair case. He was still wet, but wore one of Takaba's robes to cover himself. It appeared he had heard the commotion. 

 

“Meiyo...Meiyo!” Tripping over his foot, he caught his balance just before he darted downstairs and to the living room. Like Takaba, he threw his arms around Meiyo and pulled her into an embrace. He started crying, and feeling so much sympathy and pain for him, Takaba started tearing up. Meiyo, despite the fact that she had something important to say, started crying as well. 

 

For what seemed like ages, the awkward group stood there, hugging each other...and crying....it was very strange. About a minute and a half later, the trio regained themselves and split.

 

“Ayase, Akihito...we're still in trouble. The wolf escaped, and I have no idea where he is.” She moved some messy hair from her face. “And he's just too strong. He keeps getting away...”

 

“We can find him!” Takaba urged. 

 

“No...it's dangerous. I still fear he's after Ayase.” She faced her little werewolf and smiled. “I've told my father of this situation...and he'll be expecting you.” She faced Takaba. “And you too.”

 

“I'm not leaving the kingdom.” The half vampire crossed his arms. “I'll get Ayase to your father's house, but after that I'm coming back.”

 

“I'm not leaving either.” Ayase managed. “I want to help.”

 

“We're facing a war with my uncle's kingdom... this isn't easy Ayase.” Meiyo crossed her arms. 

 

“Yeah I know_”

 

The three smelled Kanou before they actually saw him, and even when he came jumping through the door—they weren't ready. The trio, unprepared and highly underpowered, just hugged each other and screamed. It was pointless to do anything else. Running was out of the question and fighting was a joke.

They closed their eyes and waited for the impact however...nothing happened, to them at least. From the window a larger, more menacing wolf jumped through. Two followed after him, a blond one and brown one. The large black one in the front practically barked at Kanou. 

 

Ayase fainted instantly, and Meiyo knelt down to tend to him. Takaba remained standing, gazing at the golden eyes of the wolf that stood in front of Kanou.

 

“Ryuichi...” He breathed.

 

“King Asami!” Kanou growled.

 

_ King Asami..  _ Takaba took a deep breath.

 

“Uncle...” Meiyo sounded the least enthusiastic out of all of them as she continued to fan Ayase. 

 

“King Asami...Ryuichi, what is this?” Takaba exclaimed. 

 

The wolf didn't say anything as he turned around and faced his half vampire. No longer were his eyes filled with love and care. No, they were rapid, and filled with hatred. With his teeth and claws bared, he lunged at Takaba with the intent to kill.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what were you guys for Halloween, if you dressed out. For the football game, the band had to dress in Halloween uniforms and I was a cat. I wanted to be a pimp but for obvious reasons that couldn't happen. 
> 
> I don't own Finder Series! :P
> 
> See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update...hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh yes, and I just passed the first semester of being a highschool senior! I am proud of myself!  
> Oh yeah! If you're interested, I got to proofreading/editing another chunk of Finder No Rakuin. If you want the link just comment.

As 'King' Asami jumped, Takaba felt someone trip and pull him from underneath. After sliding on the floor for a few seconds, he gazed into Meiyo's red eyes. Her expression was nothing short of disappointment.

 

An unspoken apology crossed his lips right before Meiyo screamed.

 

Kanou, out of no where had lunged upon the two. Luckily, Meiyo was able to jump back with Takaba somewhat in her grasp, however, due to a series of unfortunate events the two heavy beings had landed on Ayase. That was enough to wake him up.

 

After a bit of fidgeting and helping Ayase up, the trio realized that they were cornered. The wall now became their safe haven, as the two huge wolves growled and snarled at them. Takaba, felt a mix of hurt and confusion. He looked into Asami's eyes and saw pure evil. It was almost as if he'd never saved him.

 

“Hey,” Meiyo nudged Takaba's shoulder. “Say something to him. I'm gonna be pissed if he eats us.”

 

The half vampire narrowed his eyes. “What's there to be pissed about you'll be dead_”

 

“Don't get an attitude with me, you were the one who_”

 

“Where's your sword?”

 

“I dropped it after having to save you! And I can't fight anymore, I've been fighting for hours! My arms are completely useless and_”

 

“Asami!” Takaba found his heart somewhere. “Why are you doing this? I know you're her enemy but still, can't you guys talk it over?” He took a few daring steps forward after being so helplessly glued to the wall. He approached the large alpha wolf with his hands in front of him in a calming manner. “I...I know there's bad blood, and I can't really understand,” He gazed back at Meiyo who gave him a thumbs up. “but for me, just try to reason. I don't want to see you as a murder...”

 

Around that time, a number of things happened.

 

Out of nowhere, Takaba began to feel a sharp pain in the pit of his gut causing him to grab his stomach and fall on his knees. He didn't look up in time to see the concern in Asami's eyes, (if there was any) but he heard and saw Meiyo move quickly. She vanished for a split second before she returned to the living room with one of Takaba's kitchen knives.

 

Her main intention was to get Kanou, but she was closer to Asami. The larger Alpha who was now concerned for Takaba's well being had no idea his niece had jumped from behind him. With the knife in her hand, she prepared to plunge down into his neck.

 

Takaba noticed this and gazed at her with horror in his eyes and surprisingly, sympathy filled Meiyo's red eyes. Before she could stab Asami, she dropped the knife. The loud thud was enough to catch Asami's attention, however, Kanou was on her tail way before the King could get her. She landed gracefully next to Takaba before sighing and crossing her arms in defeat.

 

“M..Meiyo...”

 

“It's fine, I'll just_”

Kanou had attacked her, in his human form. His fist plunged through her chest. Takaba could hear her ribs breaking. The large man threw her a distance until she hit the wall near a paralyzed Ayase. Takaba was rendered immobile as the pain in his stomach became unbearable. He attempted to crawl towards Meiyo but with every move he took, the pain sufficed.

 

His stomach was practically on fire as he crashed onto the wooden floor. He could feel Asami walking over him towards either Meiyo or Ayase. Kanou by this time had turned and he was no doubt, heading towards Ayase.

 

Takaba felt like a failure, and he was pretty sure Meiyo did as well. But as of now, as everything turned black, there was nothing the two of them could do.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Both wolves walked through the woods , out of the distraught kingdom. An unconscious and captive Ayase lay across Kanou's back. Asami, was surprisingly empty handed.

 

“I thought our goal was to kill the queen.” Kanou barked. “Was there a reason you prevented me from doing so?”

 

“I have reasons that I'd like to keep to myself. I don't own an explanation to you. I'm your king, you are my servant_”

 

“Does it have anything to do with that half vampire you also refused to kill or capture?”

 

There was a calm silence that filled the air around the two. Asami had eventually cleared his throat , glaring at Kanou with his cold golden eyes. “Be lucky I've allowed you to keep a pet of your own. I'm not against killing him right here.”

 

Kanou no doubt remained silent, allowing Asami to think.

He had a lot of things on his mind and even now, he wasn't sure if he made the right decision leaving Akihito behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Takaba woke to the high pitched sound of Meiyo's voice. She was screaming something that was inaudible. It took sitting up and adjusting to understand not just what Meyio was saying, but what the hell had happened. As he looked around, he saw a large trail of blood on the floor...things were broken and there were dents in the wall. Takaba stood, disoriented, and half limped towards Meiyo who had made her way to the kitchen, hopelessly calling “Ayase”.

 

She jumped when she saw him. Her eyes were at first filled with joy as if to say “you're alive!”, however, the quickly narrowed and instinctively, she crossed her arms.

 

“Akihito_”

“Listen_”

 

“I don't understand_”

 

“You would've just killed him_”

 

“And now you see_”

 

“I didn't know he was your uncle, or a king! You really think I would've let him stay if I knew that Meiyo? He was on the verge of death when I found him! You know I just couldn't leave him there Meiyo.” He crossed his arms to defend his position, and Meiyo just sighed.

 

“I'm not angry at you, I just wish you would've told me.” She placed her hands on her hips.

 

“You're not very friendly towards other werewolves, or lycans, or whatever you guys are.”

 

“True.” She shrugged. “I guess we're even on that one. But you can't keep any secrets from me again, okay? This secret just put the kingdom on lock down, and in addition, they took Ayase.”

 

Guilt coursed through Takaba's veins. “What do you mean?”

 

“Kanou had a thing for him, and I guess they just decided we were on the verge of death anyway. Ayase was too innocent to kill, but to knowledgeable to leave here.” Meiyo paced. “I'm going to have to find him.”

 

“Let me come with you.” Takaba grabbed her shoulder.

 

“I'm not too sure about that. For you own benefit actually. Don't think I didn't see you hunching over in pain_”

 

“I have to go Meiyo! This is all my fault. They got into the kingdom because of me, Ayase's gone because of me.”

 

Meiyo stopped and gazed at Takaba. She simply laughed. “Your fault? You think them getting into the kingdom was your fault. Akihito, they would've found a way. I hate to admit this but my kingdom is plainly defenseless when it comes to my uncle. We may be one of the strongest kingdoms, but well, my Uncle is almost as strong as my Father. It's not your fault, if they didn't get in this way, they would've attacked.” Meiyo walked upstairs with Takaba following behind her. She entered his bathroom and found a comb to fix her hair.

 

“What is it with your uncle and dad?”

 

“My dad was the king of this whole land. Because of his marriage to the youngest Liu heir, he got control over that kingdom_”

 

“You mean Feilong? Your other dad?”

 

“Yeah! How'd you know?”

 

“History books...we kind'a had to learn in this kingdom, remember you made that a criteria?”

 

She looked at Takaba through the mirror. “Oh yeah! I remember! I think I remember you in your class when you were teeny tiny, I was coming that day to monitor the schools in the kingdom to make sure they were telling the “good”side of my history. You were so cute and innocent back then...but back to my story. My bad history I guess.”

 

Both chuckled.

 

“Like I was saying, Father got control over Elder Liu's territory and became king of that land. Luckily, uncle Yan, the eldest Liu, was so distraught and distant that he moved far a way and became a king of his own kingdom. He's still an ally though, and a good uncle.” She found a hair tie in the drawer and tied her pony tail. “Father also became king of the Arbatov's land a few thousand years after my oldest brother was born. See, my oldest brother is a lot like my uncle Asami—he gets what he wants. When my father had taken him to visit King Yuri, who announced he'd be stepping down and needed someone to rule his kingdom, my brother met Mikhail Arbatov. Mikhail is an omega wolf, my brother is an Alpha. Dad says my brother fell so head over heels for Mikhail that he absolutely had to marry him. And well, to this day we don't now if Mikhail consented to the marriage or not, I guess we don't care, but they got married with Yuri's permission. And dad, became king of that land.”

 

“Your dad is pretty powerful.” Takaba commented.

 

“Was pretty powerful.” Meiyo sighed. “He divided his land into parts, six parts for the six children he has. Well, there's seven of us but we don't really consider the last one. Anyway, as we all got older we were all promised a kingdom. _However,_ when grandpa died his will stated that dad was supposed to give uncle, half of his kingdom. But dad is very forgetful and had already split the kingdom into six parts. When he rediscovered what was in father's will, he didn't feel like dealing with it. So he appointed us to our lands after he announced he was stepping down. This resulted in a war between the main land, which father still occupied, and it was not apart of the six kingdoms, and my uncle's land, which over thousands of years had increased vastly. It was a very difficult battle to fight but in the end, my father prevailed making it nearly impossible for uncle to step into the main land. And to be fair, father had help from the six of us.” Meiyo smiled. “After that big win, father permanently stepped down and gave my eldest brother control over the main land, though he didn't want him to govern it like a king. The main land has abundant resources and it's currently being used for cultivating and farming and stuff like that. Dad takes vacations there sometimes.”

 

“So your dad screwed your uncle over.”

 

“Yeah...I guess. So now you have to understand why Uncle wants to kill me. And not just me but the rest of us. If he gets our kingdoms out of the way, then he can get into the main land. My brother however, is going to be his biggest problem. Not only is he almost as strong as uncle, but he already has children to take his place as king...oh yeah, uncle and big brother look alike. It's pretty funny actually. His kids don't look like him though, they're blond, you'd think they're adopted. They have cool names...one's name is Ekat...ter...can't say it.” She smiled. “Now do you understand Akihito, why it sucks to be a part of my hybrid family. Let this information soak in your twenty three year old mind.”

 

She took a step back and made her way downstairs. Takaba of course followed her. “So are you going to rescue Ayase then? Even if you might be walking into a trap?”

 

“I blend in pretty well!”

 

“Please Meiyo, let me come with you.” He took her shoulder. “I'm feeling guilty, extremely guilty. This'll make me feel better.”

 

She remained still and quiet as she looked into his eyes. Quickly shrugging, she turned around. “If you're up to it then I don't mind. And maybe we can find out what's wrong with you on the way.”

 

The rest of the day consisted with packing for their journey, alerting the head guard of what would be happening, and picking out horses for the ride.

 

After that, the two had set off. Meiyo made sure to have the kingdom gates shut and locked up until she returned. She was frightened that Asami would return soon with more troops.

 

Takaba just hoped they'd be safe. He hoped Ayase was alive and okay, and he hoped the three of them would make it out of this in one piece. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They tend to get tossed around a bit right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for all the support! It makes me really happy! By the way, if you guys are interested...I do have a tumblr. If you're curious about me, in general, my stories, or just anything like that, you can ask me on tumblr. I warn you, i've got a truck load of Tokyo Ghoul stuff.... :P But I answer questions, so you guys can ask me anything related to my finder fics, or my time/presence in the VF fandom, if you want to. I'll answer anything you have!  
> My url is yamiga123.tumblr.com  
> Hope you liked this chapter, I do not own Viewfinder. Until next time, I guess. Hopefully that's soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh...that was a lot, hope you liked it! I've been meaning to write a story like it. By the way, just a strange question. Do you guys think dogs go to heaven? Personally, I think they do. I mean God gave the souls for a reason! Plus it's sad to think animals so sweet don't go to heaven! Okay, back to the story. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it and I will continue soon as possible.  
> By the way, if you are interested, a friend and I are translating Finder no Rakuin, the novel for Feilong. Okay, she's doing the translating, i'm cleaning and editing XP. They say it's canon but I don't think so...I really hope it's not. Like I really do. My heart will be shattered. I am really against FeixMik pairing and FeixYoh pairing. Those are just two toxic pairings. But hey, it's quite fun to work with the novel!  
> http://yamlovelace.livejournal.com/10513.html Here is the first segment of many segments. It's hard keeping contact with her, since we live on different parts of the globe. And If you'll notice, I still have a lot of editing to do. I'm not done yet, I'm just posting what I have. And do keep in mind I did not translate it, nor do I take credit. It's all in the description, so please read that before you go on. The novel itself belongs to Ayano Yamane, though I hear she didn't write it, so I may be wong.  
> Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write, quite a different approach.  
> School has already started so I'm quite busy. However, I am working on updating a lot of things. Most importantly, 'Let Me Fight Your Demons', I haven't dropped it, in fact the next chapter is amost done. I'll continue Kodak eventually .  
> Ohohohoh! Applications for Uni are coming up, I'm excited, I hope I get into my first choice! Pray for me! Pray for everyone who needs prayers! Sometimes, prayer is all we need!  
> I do not own the Finder Series!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> PS: Anatomy starts in a minute!  
> -Yamiga


End file.
